I just want you to be happy
by Florinne
Summary: AU pas de surnaturel : Waverly sort avec Champ depuis maintenant quelque mois, ses amis et sa sœur ne comprennent pas réellement pourquoi. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre une personne qui va chambouler sa vie. Qui a dit que l'amour n'était pas compliqué? Wayhaught bien sûr...
1. Chapitre 1: le rendez-vous

CHAPITRE 1 : Le rendez-vous

Après une semaine intensive, les sœurs Earp se retrouvèrent affalées sur le canapé, regardant la télévision. Elles avaient opté pour une soirée tranquille, s'excusant auprès de leurs amis de ne pas venir au Shorty's comme tous les vendredis soirs.

-Alors Baby Girl, qu'est ce que tu as prévu de faire demain? Demanda Wynonna

-Champ m'emmène au restaurant, après tout ça va faire 6 mois que nous sommes ensemble. Du coup nous allons fêter ça. Expliqua Waverly en souriant.

-Eurk, rappelle-moi quand est-ce que j'ai approuvé cette relation déjà? Ah oui, jamais.

-Wynonna! Je sais que Champ n'est pas parfait, mais il me rend heureuse non?

-Je ne sais pas à toi de me le dire.

Waverly baissa la tête, et se rapprocha de sa sœur. Cette dernière l'enlaça.

-Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse Baby girl, tu le sais.

-Je sais Wynonna.

Waverly leva les yeux vers sa sœur un sourire en coin au visage.

-Et toi au fait, comment ça va avec ton collègue?

La plus jeune embêtait sans cesse sa sœur à ce sujet, sachant très bien que ce dernier ne la rendait pas indifférente.

-Je t'ai déjà dis qu'il n'y avait rien entre Dolls et moi. Je suis juste sa partenaire, qui parfois, aime admirer sa musculature. Un peu comme toutes les filles qui viennent à l'entraînement.

Dolls et Wynonna travaillaient comme professeurs de selfs-défense, un métier qui avait toujours plus à la brune. Elle aimait l'idée d'apprendre à se défendre, surtout aux femmes qui venaient de plus en plus nombreuse à ce genre d'entraînement.

-Tu es incorrigible

-Je sais

Toujours accrochées l'une à l'autre, les sœurs Earp continuèrent de parler de leur différente semaine, se stoppant parfois quelques instants pour regarder la télévision, et, s'endormirent l'une contre l'autre.

Les rayons du soleil commençaient à pénétrer dans la pièce, ce qui réveilla Waverly. Elle attrapa son téléphone et vit un message de Champ annonçant qu'il arrivait dans moins d'une heure.

-Wynonna réveille-toi!

La brune grommela

-Bonjour à toi aussi …

La plus jeune sauta du canapé pour filer à l'étage afin de se préparer.

-Mais qu'est-ce-qui lui arrive? Se demanda Wynonna. Elle prit le téléphone abandonné sur le canapé et vit le message de Champ.

-Toujours là pour embêter son monde celui-là, pensa-t-elle.

La brune se leva, s'étira, puis partie dans la cuisine, sentant son estomac réclamer.

Alors qu'elle était en pleine dégustation de son donut, Wynonna fût sortie de sa rêverie lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

-Waverly! Cria l'aînée

-Tu peux aller ouvrir? Je descends dans 5 min.

-Comme si ma journée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer...

Elle termina d'une bouchée son donut, se dirigea vers la porte, et ouvrit. Champ était là, habillé d'une chemise, il leva un sourcil et demanda:

-Elle arrive?

Wynonna soupira. Non vraiment, elle ne comprendrait jamais ce que sa sœur pouvait bien lui trouver...

-Pas encore

-Je peux entrer?

La brune le regarda de haut en bas

-Il y a déjà assez de parasites dans la maison, reste dehors tu veux.

Champ grommela. La brune, quant à elle lui sourit, montra son majeur, et ferma la porte.

C'est à ce moment que Waverly descendit. La jeune femme avait opté pour une robe légère bleue.

-Comment tu me trouves?

Wynonna lui sourit, et lui prît les épaules de ses mains.

-Tu es magnifique, comme toujours baby girl.

-Merci. lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle embrassa sa sœur sur la joue

-A tout à l'heure!

Waverly regarda Champ en souriant, son verre à la main. Il posa sa main sur la sienne.

-Alors? Comment tu trouves cet endroit?

La brune regarda autour d'elle. C'était un endroit bruyant, sale, les personnes dans le restaurant étaient du même genre.

-C'est … atypique.

-Il n'y a pas meilleure bière qu'ici! Expliqua Champ.

Le garçon la regarda d'un air tendre.

-Tu es sublime Waverly

Cette dernière répondit d'un sourire.

-J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il y a en dessous de cette robe... Renchérit le garçon un sourire en coin au bord des lèvres.

Celui de la brune partit aussitôt.

Heureusement pour elle, les plats arrivèrent: une bonne excuse pour retirer sa main qui était encore liée à celle du brun.

C'était horrible. Waverly n'avait pas pu finir son assiette, elle regarda Champ qui enchaînait les verres. Il n'avait déjà plus l'esprit clair. Énervée, la brune se leva.

-Je reviens tout de suite

Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes, accordant un regard au garçon, et vit avec horreur qu'il parlait avec une fille et laissait chavirer sa main baladeuse.

Waverly entra et sentit les larmes se déposer sur ses joues. Elle ne pouvait plus de cette relation. Elle repensa aux paroles de sa sœur. Maintenant elle pouvait répondre à la question qu'elle lui avait posé: non elle n'était pas heureuse avec Champ. La brune était restée avec lui malgré les nombreuses disputes, elle l'avait crut encore et encore quand il disait vouloir changer et faire des efforts.

Waverly se regarda dans la glace. Elle ne voulait plus jamais éprouver ce qu'elle ressentait actuellement.

La jeune femme s'essuya les yeux, essayant de retirer le mascara ayant légèrement coulé.

Elle sortit, et se dirigea vers Champ qui n'était plus qu'accompagné que par un énième verre.

-Je m'en vais. Lui dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le garçon la regarda et demanda:

-Tu veux passer à la partie la plus intéressante?

A ces mots il se leva et se colla à elle. Waverly recula d'un pas afin de se dégager.

-Tu ne comprends vraiment rien!

Elle sortit du restaurant.

Le brun reprit ses esprits alla payer et rattrapa la brune.

-Waverly! Excuse-moi d'accord? Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre. Laisse moi au moins te raccompagner!

-Avec tout l'alcool que tu as dans le sang je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-On est à plus d'une heure de Purgatory, comment comptes-tu rentrer?

Waverly le regarda, et réfléchit. Elle n'avait aucune endroit de l'endroit d'où elle se trouvait, et, bien sûr, elle n'avait pas de signal pour essayer d'appeler sa sœur. Elle accepta alors, sachant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre solutions...


	2. Chapitre 2: l'arrestation

_#FIGHTFORWYNONNA_

CHAPITRE 2: L'ARRESTATION

Champ et Waverly venaient d'entrer dans Purgatory. La route avait été longue, les disputes s'enchaînant, ainsi que les cris.

-(...) Non mais tu t'entends parler? Arrête de nier je t'ai vu avec cette fille, et j'ai surtout pu remarquer ta main! Ce n'est même pas la première fois que ça arrive. J'aurai dû écouter Wynonna à ton propos.

La brune l'avait prévenu de nombreuses fois, ainsi que ses amis: tous lui disaient que Waverly méritait mieux que Champ, qu'elle était trop gentille avec lui, qu'il ne la méritait pas.

-Cette garce ne me connaît pas!

-Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça!

Waverly acceptait bien des choses, mais que l'on parle mal de sa sœur ça, elle ne l'acceptait pas. Elle était sa seule famille, celle qui avait et qui serait toujours là pour elle.

Champ était en colère, l'alcool n'arrangeant rien, il accéléra.

Il allait vite, trop vite.

-Champ, ralentis! Cria Waverly

Le garçon ne fit rien, au contraire, il continua d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur.

La brune prit peur, s'accrochant tant bien que mal et hurla:

-CHAMP!

A ces mots, cette dernière aperçu un gyrophare à travers le rétroviseur. Le brun se vît dans l'obligation de ralentir, et de se stopper sur le bas côté. Il serra le volant de colère.

La voiture de police se stoppa, Waverly entendit la porte claquer et des pas se rapprochant. Une voix forte s'éleva:

-Vous savez à quelle vitesse vous rouliez?

La brune ne pouvait pas voir son visage à cause du soleil, Champ gênait lui aussi son champ de vision.

-Écoutez, je suis pressé d'accord?!

-Descendez du véhicule, s'il vous plaît.

Champ regarda Waverly en soufflant et descendit.

Le garçon sentit sa tête tourner, il tomba, et n'arriva pas à se relever. L'officier l'aida à se relever.

-Ah, je comprends mieux la source du problème... Vous allez devoir venir avec moi.

-Pas... envie

-Et moi je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un soûlard dans ma voiture, mais bon que voulez-vous?

Waverly vît dans le rétroviseur une chevelure rousse emmenait son petit ami, du moins si elle pouvait toujours l'appeler comme ça.

La brune était restée dans la voiture, ne sachant quoi faire. Elle était dans ses pensées lorsqu'on toqua à sa vitre.

-Est-ce-que vous pouvez sortir s'il vous-plaît?

Waverly s'exécuta, et sortit. La mystérieuse rousse était de dos, probablement en train d'écrire un rapport. Toujours avec autant de colère elle expliqua:

-Je l'embarque avec moi il sera placé en cellule, en attendant qu'il décuve. Vous pourrez venir le chercher en fin de journée.

La brune ne répondit pas.

-Vous êtes au courant du danger qu'il y avait pour lui mais aussi pour vous? N'importe quoi aur...

Lorsqu'elle s'était retournée pour terminer sa phrase, l'adjointe ne dit plus rien. Elle regardait la jeune femme devant elle, de haut en bas, elle était comme subjuguée devant elle. Elle vit les yeux de la brune baissés, ainsi la rousse se calma aussitôt. Elle reprit d'une voix plus douce:

-Eh... Ça va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Waverly leva ses yeux vers celle qui lui parlait. La femme portait un uniforme bleu ainsi qu'une cravate noir. Ses cheveux étaient courts et ondulés.

Le souffle de la brune s'arrêta quelques instants. Elle reprit ses esprits et répondit:

-Je ne veux pas venir le chercher mais je déposer sa voiture ce soir si vous voulez.

-Ça me va, oui. Passez me voir au poste pour me déposer les clefs. Et, euh, veuillez excuser mon comportement.

Waverly lui sourit.

-C'était tout à fait justifié, ne vous inquiétez pas.

L'adjointe répondit à son sourire.

La brune remonta en voiture et partit. La rousse regarda le véhicule s'éloigner, puis repartit de son côté.

-La prochaine fois c'est moi qui le met par terre!

Wynonna s'entraînait depuis que sa sœur était partie.

-Je gagnerai Dolls!

Avant chaque entraînement elle aimait confronter son coéquipier, malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait jamais réussi à le mettre par terre...

Elle entendit la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir, et décida d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui afin d'aller rejoindre son sa sœur.

-Alors ton rdv amoureux? Tu as réussi à le supporter?

Waverly s'était allongée dans le fauteuil.

-Oh Champ est actuellement en garde à vue, et je n'ai plus envie de le revoir de toute ma vie et toi ton après-midi?

-Champ au commissariat? Tu n'est plus avec lui? MAIS C'EST GENIAL!

Wynonna s'assit au côté de sa sœur, et vit la tristesse dans les yeux de l'autre brune. Elle avait peut-être un peu trop montré son enthousiasme et le regretta aussitôt. Après tout, même si elle ne pouvait pas supporter le garçon, elle devrait quand même être présente pour Waverly.

-hum... Tu veux en parler Baby Girl?

-Il n'y a rien à dire, en fait ça devait arriver. Et ne me dis pas ton fameux «je te l'avais dis»

-... Je te l'avais dis

La plus jeune ria suite à cette remarque, et donna une légère tape sur l'épaule de Wynonna.

-Tu n'es pas possible!

Waverly était en route pour le poste, elle avait demandé à sa sœur de venir la chercher après avoir rendu la voiture, ainsi les sœurs iraient au Shorty's pour se changer les idées.

Elle descendit du 4x4 de Champ, et entra dans le poste de police à la rechercher de la mystérieuse rousse pour lui donner les clefs. La brune errait dans les couloirs lorsqu'elle trouva l'adjointe.

-Rebonjour. Commença-t-elle

La brune tendît les clefs.

-Vous allez mieux que tout à l'heure?

Waverly lui sourit, elle était agréablement surprise de voir que l'adjointe s'inquiétait pour elle.

-Oui merci.

Elle regarda l'autre femme et se perdit quelques instants dans son regard.

-Oh au fait, je m'appelle Waverly Earp!

Elle tendit la main à l'adjointe.

-Je suis Nicole. Nicole Haught. Dit-elle en tendant également sa main.

-Oh et tenez, si vous avez besoin. On se jamais ce qui peut arriver. Nicole tendit une carte.

-Merci, eh bien bonne soirée officier.

Waverly sortit du commissariat et vit sa sœur l'attendre dans leur voiture. Avant de la rejoindre elle regarda la carte qui lui avait été donnée.

-Officier... Haught... Bien sûr...


	3. Chapitre 3: une dernière chance

_#FIGHTFORWYNONNA_

CHAPITRE 3: Une dernière chance

-Rosita, remets la même chose à Waverly tu veux?

Les sœurs Earp étaient au Shorty's, accompagnées d'un verre à la main, oubliant leurs soucis.

-Non! Ça ira. J'essaye de ne pas tout régler avec l'alcool moi tu sais.

-Baby girl... Tu me blesses tellement, mais ça me touche de voir à quel point tu me connais.

Les deux femmes rirent de bon cœur.

-Wynonna! Waverly!

-Tiens le patron daigne se montrer. Tu restes avec nous Doc? Demanda Wynonna

L'homme en question retira son chapeau afin de saluer les 2 sœurs.

-Écoutez ce soir je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps mais revenez demain soir et je nous réserve une table.

-Très bien nous serons là, et Rosie!

La jeune femme arriva, finissant de laver un verre.

-Demain soir fais-toi remplacer tu viens avec nous, et le patron n'a pas son mot à dire.

Wynonna jeta à coup d'œil à Doc qui acquiesça. Après tout, personne ne pouvait contredire une Earp.

Wynonna descendit les escaliers et rejoignit sa sœur dans la cuisine.

-Je finis mon boulot à 20h ce soir et on se rejoint tous ensemble à 21h d'accord?

-C'est parfait de toute façon je termine à 17h à la bibliothèque, je vais voir Champ et j'arrive.

L'aînée regarda sa sœur en fronçant les sourcils

-Ne me dis pas que tu es de retour avec ce …. Ce... Il n'y a même pas de mots pour décrire ce connard.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais justement en finir avec lui. Après tout on ne s'est pas reparlé depuis l'arrestation.

-Très bien. Dit Wynonna rassurée.

Sa journée terminée, Waverly alla jusqu'au parc rejoindre Champ. Il était assis sur un banc un bouquet de roses rouges à la main.

-Bonjour Champ. Dit-elle en s'asseyant.

-Waverly... Je suis tellement désolé je n'aurai jamais dû agir comme je l'ai fait.

-Très bien. Mais ça n'excuse quand même pas tout ce que tu as fait.

-Excuse-moi, laisse moi une chance, la dernière. Je te rendrai heureuse je te l'assure.

La brune regarda le garçon, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Après tout il avait vraiment l'air de s'en vouloir.

-Il me faut du temps.

Champ prit les mains de Waverly.

-Je comprends. Je t'attendrai.

Il se leva donna les fleurs à la brune lui fît un baiser sur la joue et lui chuchota:

-Je sais que tu vas faire le bon choix.

Rosita, Doc, Waverly, et Wynonna étaient tous ensemble un verre à la main.

-(...) Tu comprends mieux maintenant? Je ne pouvais pas laisser Dolls perdre il allait devenir la risée du club sinon!

-Oui bien sûr, tu as donc fait exprès de le laisser gagner. Rétorqua Doc

-Exactement! En tout cas les amis, ce soir, buvons un verre pour fêter le fait que … Waverly a enfin quitté Champ!

Non, Waverly n'avait pas su dire la vérité face à sa sœur. Elle n'avait pas su lui dire qu'elle avait été trop lâche pour quitter le garçon et qu'elle avait encore des espoirs en lui.

Ainsi la plus jeune se tût et sourit.

-Waverly, bravo, ta sœur avait raison ce garçon est une misère. Doc sourit à Waverly.

-Trinquons à Waverly! Elle trouvera une meilleure personne! Lança Rosita.

Au moment où tous les amis trinquèrent ensemble à la brune, on entendit crier:

-Rosie!

Cette dernière se retourna et couru vers son amie.

-Viens je vais te présenter à tout le monde!

De retour à la table, elle parla:

-Les amis, je vous présente Nicole!

-Nicole, je te présente Doc mon patron, ainsi que Wynonna et Waverly. Tu verras ce sont des gens formidables.

-Je n'en doute pas. Dit-elle en regardant Waverly. En tout cas je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer, ah et bien sur de te revoir Waverly.

-Vous vous connaissez? Demanda Rosita.

-Hum et bien c'est elle qui a arrêté Champ. Répondit la plus jeune.

-Alors je ne te connais pas mais je t'apprécie déjà pour ça. Tu as littéralement sauvé ma sœur de son abruti d'ex petit-ami.

-Ex? Nicole se tourna vers Waverly.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose Doc l'a coupa:

-Depuis maintenant quelques heures.

-Nicole tu veux rester avec nous? Demanda Rosita.

-C'est gentil, mais je dois retourner chez moi, et puis Calamity Jane m'attends.

La rousse s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Waverly

-Tu n'as qu'à venir vendredi soir, c'est notre rituel de tous nous retrouver ici.

Nicole sourit et partit.

-Eh tu m'écoutes?

Rosita secoua la jeune femme qui ne lui répondait pas.

-Hum, quoi? Finit-elle par dire le sourire aux lèvres.

-A quoi tu pensais toi? Questionna Wynonna

-Je me disais juste que j'étais heureuse d'être là avec vous tous.

Oui c'était bien vrai, mais la brune cacha que son sourire était surtout dû au fait d'avoir vu l'adjointe. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment son attitude, elle devait tout simplement être heureuse de rencontrer une nouvelle personne pensa-t-elle. C'était une réaction tout à fait justifier non?

-Je disais donc, merci d'avoir invité Nicole vendredi soir! J'ai hâte que vous appreniez à la connaître. Expliqua Rosita.

-Les ennemis de Champ sont mes ennemis. Rétorqua Wynonna.

-Bon un dernier verre? Demanda Doc

-Je ne dis jamais non à un dernier verre

-Tu ne changeras jamais Wynonna. Ria Rosita.

Après un dernier verre, les amis se dirent au revoir, chacun retournant chez sois, ayant passé une bonne soirée.

La semaine était passée rapidement, et le vendredi était déjà là. Waverly finissait dans une heure, elle terminait de ranger les différents livres à leur place. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle, lorsqu'elle se retourna la brune fît tomber sa pile de livres quand elle reconnût la personne.

-Oh mon dieu Champ! N'apparaît pas comme ça!

Le garçon ramassa les livres tombés, et, les tendit à Waverly.

-Excuse-moi je venais juste voir comment tu allais.

Elle rangea ce qu'elle venait de récupérer.

-Oui je vais bien.

-Bon, bien... Écoute je sais que tu voulais du temps mais voulais juste te voir, tu me manques tu sais.

-Eh bien c'est chose faite tu m'as vu. Répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

Champ ne dit rien, il s'approcha de la brune et lui embrassa la joue.

-Bon week-end Waverly.

La brune ne lui répondit pas, elle resta plantée là quelques instants, et se remit au travail.

-Tu as bien bossé aujourd'hui Earp.

Wynonna regarda son partenaire, elle le remercia puis avant de s'apprêter à partir elle lui demanda:

-Dis moi Dolls, tu veux venir au Shorty's ce soir? J'y serai avec Waverly, et la bande habituelle.

L'homme la regarda en souriant.

-Pourquoi, après tout ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu tout le monde.

-A tout à l'heure dans ce cas, on se tient au courant!


	4. Chapitre 4: L'alcool ça rapproche non?

_Note: J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira _

_Merci à Finnu de m'avoir poussé à le mettre en ligne, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue_

_Ah et bien sûr #FIGHTFORWYNONNA_

* * *

CHAPITRE 4: L'alcool ça rapproche non?

Il était 20h lorsque Waverly arriva au Shorty's accompagnée de sa sœur, elles ne tardèrent pas à remarquer Rosita ainsi que Doc déjà installés sur leur table habituelle.

-Comment vont les Earp? Demanda Doc

-Elles vont bien. Répondit Wynonna

C'est alors qu'une personne se rapprocha du groupe d'amis.

-Dolls! Tu es venu!

-Il fallait bien que quelqu'un de sobre soit présent.

-Mon ami, comment vas-tu depuis le temps? Demanda Doc

-Ça va bien. Rosie, Waverly, ravie de vous revoir.

-Bon on commence à prendre un verre?

-Attends Wynonna, Nicole n'est pas encore arrivée.

-Elle arrivera plus tard elle m'a prévenue Waves. Expliqua Rosita

Waverly était un peu déçue, elle avait hâte de revoir l'adjointe, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi...

C'est alors qu'au bout d'une heure la rousse fît son apparition.

-Bonsoir tout le monde, désolée d'arriver si tard j'avais du boulot à finir au poste.

-Ah, la voilà, j'ai tant entendu parler de celle qui avait mi Champ en garde à vue. Répondit Dolls

-J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir réalisé un exploit, ria-t-elle.

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point! Tiens assieds-toi à côté de ma sœur il y a une place.

Nicole s'installa donc à côté de Waverly. Les deux femmes se sourirent.

-Je suis contente que tu sois venue.

-Et moi je suis contente de te voir. Répondit la rousse.

-Eh! Prends un verre Haught, il faut que tu nous rattrapes! Dit Wynonna.

Waverly servit Nicole, lorsqu'elle lui donna son verre, leurs mains se rencontrèrent; la brune frissonna avec ce simple contact.

-Je pense... que nous devrions faire un jeu!

-Et qu'est-ce-que tu proposes Wynonna? Demanda Doc

-On a qu'à faire un «je n'ai jamais». Comme ça nous allons apprendre à connaître Nicole, et elle, à nous connaître.

-On n'a plus 16 ans tu sais... Dit Rosita

-Écoutez, ce jeu nous fera boire, quoi de mieux pour rapprocher?

-Tu es incroyable Earp. Répliqua Dolls.

-Je suis juste intelligente, et vous, vous n'êtes pas capables de le remarquer. Bon alors, Haught tu n'as pas assez bu donc je vais commencer! Je n'ai jamais... arrêté quelqu'un!

Nicole leva son verre, et le finit aussitôt, puis se resservit.

-Toi et ta descente je vais vraiment t'apprécier tu sais ça? Dit Wynonna

-Je me lance. Répliqua Dolls. Je n'ai jamais été arrêté.

Sur ces mots, Waverly se tourna vers sa sœur.

-Je pense que tu dois boire...

-Attends... Demanda Nicole. Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait?

Wynonna bût son verre.

-Un lourdaing embêtait Waves et ne voulait plus la lâcher, alors il a fini par terre...et moi au poste.

-Ah oui je me souviens! Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que tu méritais mieux que Champ! Renchérit Rosita.

-Sur ce point, il n'avait pas tort. Ria Doc.

-Bon à moi, je n'ai jamais …. eu de coup d'un soir.

-Baby girl, si tu voulais me saouler il fallait me le dire avant.

Wynonna, Rosita, Doc, et Nicole prirent une gorgée.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous sommes les seuls personnes raisonnables toi et moi Waverly. Dit Dolls

-Vous ratez quelque chose. S'exclama Rosita

-En tout cas on passe aux questions intéressantes. Expliqua Doc un sourire en coin dessiné sur les lèvres.

-Je suppose que c'est à mon tour. Dit Nicole. Je n'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom.

Tous se regardèrent. Et, en rigolant, Doc prît une nouvelle fois une gorgée.

-Oh ne me regardez pas comme ça! D'ailleurs je suis étonné que tu ne bois pas Wynonna.

-Figure-toi que j'ai une excellente mémoire. Répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Bon, je pense que vous n'avez pas assez bu mesdames. Reprit Doc. Je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme.

Toutes les filles prirent une gorgée.

-Doc, c'est trop facile, alors je peux dire que je n'ai jamais couché avec une femme!

-Si tu dis ça Wynonna, Dolls ne pourra pas boire.

L'intéressé regarda Doc d'un œil noir.

-Bon aller, buvez!

Dolls bût ainsi que Doc, Nicole dit alors:

-Dans ce cas il me faudra un autre verre.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. L'adjointe se servit et bût à son tour.

-Eh bien Haught, tu ne fais que me surprendre ce soir! S'exclama Wynonna

-Et encore, tu n'as pas encore tout vu. Sur ces mots elle fît un clin d'œil à Waverly.

La partie continua ainsi que les rires.

-Bon je vais y aller, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée en tout cas.

-Oh Nicole! Qu'est-ce-qui te presse tant? Demanda Wynonna

-Je suis de service tôt demain matin. Expliqua la rousse.

Sur ces mots, elle salua tout le monde et se dirigea vers la sortie du Shorty's.

Brusquement Waverly se leva, et couru vers l'adjointe. Dans sa course, elle trébucha dans les escaliers, manquant de tomber. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une force la rattraper, ainsi, sans réellement comprendre ce qui venait de passer, la brune se retrouva dans les bras de Nicole.

-Tu vas bien?

Waverly releva la tête, et vit le visage de l'adjointe inquiet.

Elle se sentait bien là, comme protégée de tout. Elle lui sourit puis se retira doucement de cet endroit si confortable.

-Oui merci.

Les yeux de Nicole l'absorbaient, on ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette façon. Trop gênée par cette situation elle fît demi-tour.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose?

Waverly revint sur ses pas, elle en avait oublié la raison de sa course.

-Je … Eh bien je voulais juste te dire que j'ai passé une bonne soirée, et bon courage pour demain!

Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla, laissant la rousse le sourire aux lèvres.


	5. Chapitre 5: tu ne préfères pas que

_Un peu de Waverly et Wynonna pour ce chapitre ainsi que du Wayhaught!_

_Désolée par avance ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

CHAPITRE 5: Tu ne préfères pas que j'y aille?

Le lendemain, Waverly s'assit aux côtés de sa sœur qui était affalée sur le canapé, accompagnée d'un donut. Cette dernière stoppa son film, et se tourna vers Waverly.

-Tu n'as pas oublié l'anniversaire de Rosita mercredi soir?

-Non tout est prêt. Je prétends vouloir la voir pour son anniversaire, elle vient ici, et là surprise, toi, Doc, Dolls, et moi, lui sautons dessus.

-Je pensais... Nous devrions peut-être inviter Nicole? Maintenant que nous la connaissons.

La plus jeune était ravie de cette idée.

-Faisons ça.

-Il faudrait la prévenir, j'irai la voir lundi.

-Tu ne préfères pas que j'y aille?

Wynonna sourcilla.

-Le lundi je termine plus tôt que toi, et puis passer en ville ça te ferait un détour.

-Tu as raison baby girl faisons comme ça.

La plus jeune était contente, elle allait pouvoir voir l'adjointe. A vrai dire, quand sa sœur avait proposé d'aller la voir en première, elle avait trouvé l'excuse parfaite pour y aller à sa place. Non pas que l'idée de voir Wynonna parler à Nicole l'embêtait, mais elle voulait tout simplement passer un peu de temps avec la rousse. Même si ce n'était que pour quelques minutes.

La journée des sœurs Earp se passa sur le canapé. Au soir les deux filles avaient prévu de faire une soirée bowling.

* * *

-Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fait une soirée rien qu'à deux. Dit Waverly

Wynonna lança sa boule, neuf quilles tombèrent.

-Baby girl pour fêter ça, je vais te pulvériser.

A son deuxième lancée, la dernière quille subissa le même sort que les précédentes.

-BOOM! Wynonna est dans la place!

Pendant qu'elle faisait sa danse de la gloire, sa sœur joua son tour, et fît tomber toutes les quilles du premier coup. La plus jeune regarda sa sœur, et, à l'aide de sa main droite, jeta ses cheveux en arrière.

-Tu disais?

Wynonna prit un air faussement choqué:

-Comment oses-tu?

La partie se finit sur un score serré, avec une victoire de Waverly.

-J'ai toujours dis que le bowling ce n'était si bien que ça... Expliqua Wynonna

-Tu n'es pas croyable! Admets jusque que je suis meilleure que toi.

Wynonna regarda sa sœur droit dans les yeux

-Non

Elle ria, et, se dirigea vers la voiture.

Le dernier jour du week-end avait été tranquille, Wynonna s'était entraînée, Waverly avait terminé son livre. Avant de partir se coucher, la plus jeune reçu un message:

-J'espère que tu as passé un bon week-end, je t'aime.-

La brune souffla, elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de sa situation avec Champ. Peut-être allait-il vraiment changer? Elle verrouilla son téléphone, le posa sur sa table de chevet, et s'endormit, pensant au lendemain et à sa future visite au poste.

* * *

Waverly ne comprenait pas, pourquoi était-elle aussi stressée à l'idée de voir l'adjointe? Après tout, c'est elle qui avait proposé à Wynonna de venir à sa place. Et maintenant elle se retrouvait au poste.

Traversant les bureaux, c'est là qu'elle vu la rousse: elle était concentrée sur son ordinateur, sa main droite sur sa nuque, ses yeux légèrement plissés.

La brune resta là, quelques instants à la regarder, au coin de la pièce. Nicole leva sa tête et et la remarqua.

-Bonjour Waverly. Dit-elle en souriant.

La jeune femme sentit le rouge monter à ses joues, gênée d'avoir été remarquée lorsqu'elle observait la rousse. Elle s'avança, se rapprochant du comptoir où se trouvait l'adjointe.

-Bonjour, euh j'espère que je ne te dérange pas?

-Pas du tout. Dis moi qu'est-ce-que je peux faire pour toi?

-Tu es libre mercredi soir?

A ces mots Nicole se mit dans le fond de son siège, son bras gauche sur l'accoudoir, et plaça sa main au niveau de son menton. Un sourire en coin dessiné sur les lèvres.

-Et pourquoi ça?

Waverly voulut répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle avala sa salive, et respira profondément.

-Hum, eh bien nous organisons une surprise pour l'anniversaire de Rosita. Et, Wynonna et moi nous nous demandions si tu voulais venir?

Nicole ricana, et sourit à la brune.

-Bien sur, oui, je serai là.

-Génial!

Sa réponse semblant bien trop rapide selon elle, Waverly compléta plus doucement:

-Euh, je veux dire tant mieux.

Sur ces mots elle salua l'adjointe, et quitta le poste, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_Au fait, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour me donner votre avis pour m'aider à m'améliorer, je prends toutes les critiques bonnes ou mauvaises!_


	6. Chapitre 6: Joyeux anniversaire!

_Comme toujours je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

_Et surtout #FIGHTFORWYNONNA_

* * *

CHAPITRE 6: Joyeux anniversaire!

Le mercredi soir arrivant, les sœurs Earp préparèrent la maison en raison de la fête prévue pour Rosita. Il y avait une énorme banderole avec écrit 'JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE' accrochée dans la salle à manger, des ballons de couleurs différentes un peu partout. Waverly avait cuisiné un gâteau, tandis que Wynonna s'était occupée du buffet, ainsi que des bouteilles déjà posées sur la table, en quantité importante.

Il était ainsi 18h lorsque Wynonna accueilli Dolls, Doc, et Nicole. Les garçons avait opté pour un costard cravate, tandis que l'adjointe était habillée d'une robe violette. Wynonna avait mis quant à elle une robe noire.

-Waverly tu descends? Cria la brune

La plus jeune arriva, vêtue d'une robe bleu. Elle salua tout le monde, et expliqua:

-Bon Rosie arrive dans moins de dix minutes, elle sonne, je lui dis d'entrer, j'éteins tout, elle avance vers la salle à manger pour me rejoindre, et là, surprise!

La brune faisait les cents pas dans la maison, stressée, Doc attrapa son bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Waverly, elle va adorer. Vous avez eu une bonne idée toi et ta sœur.

La plus jeune lui répondit d'un sourire. C'est alors qu'on sonna. Tout le monde se cacha dans la salle à manger, Waverly éteignit la lumière et cria:

-Rentre Rosie!

La porte s'ouvrit.

-Waves? Où est-ce-que tu es? Tu as eu une panne de courant ou quoi?

-Je suis dans la salle à manger, viens. Et, oui, il y a eu un problème tout a sauté.

Lorsque Rosita s'aventura doucement dans la salle à manger, Waverly alluma la lumière.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE

-Oh mon dieu!

Rosita se dirigea vers le groupe d'amis, et regarda autour d'elle.

-C'est …. parfait. Merci à tous!

Doc enlaça la brune.

-Remercie les sœurs Earp, c'est leur idée et ce sont elles qui ont tout préparé.

Rosita regarda les deux filles et les entraîna dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

-Merci

-C'est normal, et puis c'est une bonne raison pour pouvoir boire tu sais. Rétorqua Wynonna

Suite à cette remarque, le groupe d'amis ria et commença à sa servir.

OooOoOoO

La soirée avait un franc succès. Rosita et Wynonna ne tenaient plus debout, l'alcool ayant coulé à flot. Le buffet était presque vide, tout comme les bouteilles.

Wynonna et Rosita étaient assisses sur le canapé riant de leurs états respectifs, Doc et Dolls s'amusaient avec les ballons comme des enfants, Waverly regardaient ses amis le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse que tout se passait bien et que tout le monde semblait passer une bonne soirée.

Wynonna se leva subitement:

-Et maintenant... Je vais au toilette

-Merci pour cette information. Ria Rosita.

Voyant sa sœur ayant du mal à monter les escaliers, Waverly l'accompagna. Arrivant à l'étage elle vit une chevelure rousse errer.

-Ça va aller pour rejoindre les toilettes? Je peux te laisser?

Comme seule réponse Wynonna montra son pouce et partit.

La plus jeune alla du côté opposé afin de rejoindre l'adjointe qu'elle avait vu juste avant.

-Nicole?

Entendant son nom, la concernée se retourna et rejoigna Waverly.

-Hey... Excuse-moi je me baladais, ça ne te dérange pas j'espère?

-Non pas du tout, viens je vais te faire visiter.

La brune accompagna la rousse. Tout en marchant Waverly regarda l'adjointe.

-Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de te voir autrement que dans ton uniforme habituel.

La rousse ria.

-C'est sur que ce n'est pas la même chose.

-En tout cas tu es ravissante. Je ne dis pas qu'avec ton uniforme tu ne l'es pas, au contraire! Ça te va très bien aussi, mais euh... Tu m'as comprise...

La brune gênée baissa la tête. Nicole ria.

-Merci Waves, oui j'ai compris. Et, tu es ravissante également tu sais.

A ces mots Waverly releva la tête et sourit à l'adjointe.

-Oh c'est la chambre de ma sœur, ici. Et voici la mienne.

-Je peux?

-Bien sur, entre!

Nicole regarda attentivement tout ce qui trouvait dans la pièce.

-J'aime beaucoup, c'est très toi.

-C'est l'effet voulu oui.

Waverly se plaça sur son lit, et tapota la place à côté d'elle afin d'inviter l'adjointe à la rejoindre, ce que cette dernière fît.

-Alors... Depuis combien de temps est-ce-que tu es travailles au poste?

-Hum eh bien j'ai commencé tôt, le shérif Nedley a toujours été derrière moi, c'est grâce à lui que je suis là. J'ai un énorme respect pour lui. Par contre je ne pourrai même plus te dire depuis combien de temps je travaille là bas. Et toi dis-moi la bibliothèque?

-Oh c'est très récent. A peine quelques mois! Avant je travaillais au Shorty's, c'est comme ça que j'ai connu Doc puis Rosita.

-Curieux, je ne t'ai jamais vu là bas.

-Peut-être que tu ne t'en souviens plus?

Nicole regarda Waverly dans les yeux.

-Je m'en serai souvenue crois-moi.

Les deux femmes se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre.

-Je... Wynonna! Il faut que j'aille voir comment elle va!

A ces mots la brune sortit de la chambre, le cœur battant, laissant la rousse sur le lit.

-Wynonna? Tu vas bien?

Waverly était derrière la porte.

-Baby girl... ça va. Je suis juste... légèrement alcoolisée.

L'aînée sortit.

-Tu m'accompagnes en bas?

-Aller, on y va.

Wynonna s'agrippa à sa sœur, et descendit les escaliers pour retrouver son canapé plus tôt abandonné, afin de continuer la soirée.


	7. Chapitre 7: Burton ça te dit?

_Chapitre beaucoup plus long que les précédents, je pense faire comme ça pour tout le reste de la fic. Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture! Et n'oubliez pas #FIGHTFORWYNONNA_

* * *

CHAPITRE 13: Burton ça te dit?

Rosita s'était retrouvée sur le canapé, les sœurs Earp l'avaient laissé ici, au vu de son état. Tout le monde était parti depuis maintenant un bon moment, tous avaient passé une bonne soirée.

C'est Wynonna qui se leva la première, avec une légère gueule de bois. Lorsqu'elle descendit et vit Rosita elle ria.

-Bordel, je l'avais oublié celle-là.

Elle débarrassa tant bien que mal tout ce qui se trouvait. Elle entendit un grognement, Rosita commençait à se réveiller.

-Hum...

-Comment va mon alcoolique préférée?

-Elle est dans un sale état. Dis-moi il est quelle heure?

-6h30

-Quoi?! Il faut que j'y aille, rien n'est prêt au Shorty's.

-Eh relax... Prends ton temps, Doc te donne une journée de repos.

Waverly descendit les escaliers.

-Comment ça va? Demanda-t-elle

-Elle pas bien. Moi je survie, comme toujours. Répondit Wynonna

-Merci de m'avoir permis de rester ici. Je me prépare et je vais y aller.

Rosita se leva doucement, et sentit sa tête tourner.

-Y aller doucement... Reprit-elle.

Waverly aida sa sœur à débarrasser, tandis que Rosita partit, très vite suivie pas les sœurs Earp qui elles n'avaient pas de journée de repos...

OoOoOoOoO

Waverly était en train de ranger ses livres lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

-Champ je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas débarquer comme ça!

Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour faire face à l'objet de son ennui, elle vit une chevelure rousse qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Oh! Nicole!

-Champ hein? Dit-elle en souriant

-Excuse-moi. Il avait l'habitude d'arriver comme ça. Mais dis-moi qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici?

-Eh bien, j'ai été appelée à 2 rues d'ici, et donc comme je n'étais pas loin, je voulais voir comment tu allais.

Waverly sourit, elle était heureuse de voir que l'officier avait pensé à elle.

-Ça va, Wynonna et moi avons débarrassé ce matin, et Rosita est repartie chez elle.

-C'est vrai qu'elle était dans un sale état.

Les deux femmes rirent.

-Bon eh bien, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps.

Sur ces mots elle s'en alla. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie l'adjointe fît demi-tour.

-Waverly... je voulais te demander...

Elle se rapprocha de la brune, les mains dans les poches arrières de son pantalon.

-Je sais que habituellement le vendredi soir c'est votre rituel à tous de vous retrouver au Shorty's. Mais... Est-ce-que ça te dirait de voir le dernier film de Burton, tu sais on en avait parlé la semaine dernière.

Waverly sourit

-Oui bien sûr

Nicole se rapprocha doucement de la brune, cette dernière recula mais fût stoppée par l'étagère qu'elle sentit dans son dos. La rousse continua d'avancer, Waverly pouvait sentir son souffle contre son visage. C'est alors que Nicole chuchota à l'oreille de la brune:

-Je serai à 20h devant chez toi.

L'adjointe se recula brusquement, fît un clin d'œil à Waverly tout en souriant, et partit.

La brune resta planter là, se mit une claque mentalement et repartit à son travail.

OoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, avant de partir, Waverly expliqua à sa sœur:

-Au fait, ce soir je ne serai pas là.

-Ah bon, qu'est-ce-que tu as prévue?

-Je vais au cinéma.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est un RDV amoureux avec Champ baby girl ….

-Non! J'y vais avec Nicole!

La brune se demandait comment elle pouvait qualifier ça. C'était juste une sortie entre amie, n'est-ce-pas? Oui bien sûr, pensa-t-elle, la question ne se posait même pas.

-De toute façon tu n'es plus avec l'autre crétin. Bon très bien. Tu lui diras bonjour de ma part.

-Ce sera fait.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me laisses seule avec Doc et Dolls... Tu veux ma mort? Expliqua-t-elle d'un air faussement dramatique.

Waverly prit les mains de sa sœur.

-Rosita te sauveras. Dit-elle.

Les deux sœurs rirent suite à cette remarque. Puis Wynonna embrassa le front de sa sœur, puis partit, laissant Waverly.

OoOoOoOoO

La brune avait passé un temps fou devant son miroir. Elle ne savait pas quoi mettre, ne voulant pas en faire trop, après tout ce n'était qu'une sortie purement amicale. Elle avait finalement opté pour un chemiser blanc.

Elle attendait dans le canapé, jouant avec les mèches de ses cheveux. Lorsque son horloge indiqua 20h, on sonna à la porte. Waverly se dirigea donc vers la porte et ouvrit.

Nicole était habillée d'une chemise bleue, elle avait un sourire dessiné sur les lèvres.

-Bonsoir Waverly

-Bonsoir, dis-donc que tu m'avais dit 20h pile, tu ne plaisantais pas.

La brune sortit et ferma derrière elle.

-Je ne fais jamais attendre les femmes. Je t'en prie monte. Dit Nicole.

Les deux femmes s'installèrent, Nicole démarra la voiture, s'éloignant de la maison des Earp.

Le trajet se déroulait chaleureusement, les deux femmes continuant à en apprendre de plus en plus sur l'autre.

Arrivées au cinéma, elles attendaient leur tour à la caisse.

-Oh non!

Waverly se cacha soudainement derrière Nicole.

-Qu'est-ce-qui se passe?

-Eh bien, il y Champ juste devant, et je ne veux pas vraiment qu'il me voit.

-Vous vous êtes quittés en si mauvais terme que ça?

La brune n'avait toujours pas parlé à Champ, ni répondu à ses messages d'ailleurs. Ils étaient encore en 'pause', elle n'avait toujours pas osé dire la vérité à ses amis, encore moins à sa sœur.

-En quelque sorte. Répondit Waverly.

Nicole veillait Champ, lorsqu'elle le vu partir elle se retourna vers la brune.

-Tu es maintenant hors de danger, mais ne t'inquiète pas si il vient te voir il aura à faire à moi.

OoOoOoOoO

Arrivant dans la salle Waverly fût rassurée de ne pas voir Champ. A vrai dire, il n'y avait presque personne. Au fond de la salle se trouvait un couple, ainsi qu'un groupe d'amis.

-Où est-ce-que tu veux te mettre Waves?

La brune choisit de se mettre sur le côté droit de la salle.

Quelques personnes arrivèrent se plaçant en hauteur, ainsi les deux femmes restèrent à l'écart des autres personnes.

Nicole jetait un œil à son téléphone, Waverly la regardait, scrutant les moindres détails de son visage. Lorsque la rousse leva les yeux vers elle, la brune se sentit gênée. C'était maintenant la deuxième fois qu'elle se faisait remarquer par Nicole en train de l'observer.

-Waverly j'ai une question importante à te poser.

La brune prît peur, allait-elle demander pourquoi elle n'arrêtait pas pas de l'observer? Qu' allait-elle pouvoir répondre? Ou elle allait demander si elle ressentait quelque chose pour elle, ressentait-elle quelque chose pour l'adjointe?Alors qu'elle commençait à paniquer, Nicole demanda:

-Est-ce-que tu veux du pop-corn?

Waverly se mit une claque mentale, à quoi pensait-elle? Nicole était une femme, jamais la brune n'avait été attirée par une femme et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer pensa-t-elle. Et c'était une sortie purement amicale, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal.

-Oui avec plaisir, sourit-elle.

OoOoOoOoO

Le film avait commencé, tous étaient concentrés sur le film, excepté Waverly jetant des coups d'œils à Nicole. Son attitude l'énervait, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, ainsi pour se détendre elle décida de piquer dans le pop-corn placé entre elle et l'adjointe.

Se sentant mieux, elle se plaça confortablement dans le fond de son siège. Elle n'avait pas vu la main de Nicole dans le pot de pop-corn, ainsi elle passa sa main innocemment dans ce qui lui permettait de se détendre depuis le début de la séance. Lorsqu'elle sentit le contact entre elle et l'adjointe, Waverly frissonna. Nicole s'excusa. Dans le noir, la brune ne pouvait pas voir le léger sourire de l'adjointe.


	8. Chapitre 8: mauvaise idée finalement?

_Un peu de problèmes pour ce chapitre, mais vous ne me détesterez pas longtemps, du moins je l'espère!_

_#FIGHTFORWYNONNA_

* * *

CHAPITRE 8: Mauvaise idée finalement?

Le film terminé, les deux femmes retournèrent en voiture. Lorsque Nicole se dirigea vers chez Waverly cette dernière demanda:

-Tu ne voudrais pas aller boire un verre?

Tout en se concentrant sur la route, l'adjointe jeta un coup d'œil à la brune.

-Oui bien sur! Tu veux aller rejoindre les autres au Shorty's?

-A mon avis, leur état ne leur permettra pas de nous reconnaître tu sais...

Waverly avait passé une bonne soirée, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle s'arrête maintenant. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien, aussi heureuse, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne voulait pas rejoindre les autres. Après tout, elle pouvait encore profiter de Nicole sans eux non?

-Tu n'as pas complètement tort. Ria la rousse

Elle tourna brusquement le volant.

-Je connais un endroit. Continua-t-elle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'était un bar tranquille, il n'y avait pas grand monde au vu de l'heure. Les deux femmes s'installèrent. Nicole prit un simple jus d'orange, tandis que Waverly opta pour un cocktail. La brune regarda le verre de l'adjointe et la questionna du regard.

-La fatigue et l'alcool ça ne fait pas vraiment bon ménage, surtout si je conduis.

-Je boirai à ta place alors.

-Tu es bien une Earp.

Les deux femmes savouraient leurs boissons.

-Alors... Que penses-tu de Wynonna, Doc, et Dolls? Demanda Waverly.

-Je les apprécie beaucoup, je suis contente de les avoir rencontré.

La brune joua avec les mèches de ses cheveux, nerveuse. Après tout peut-être que Nicole auraient voulu retrouver les autres?

-Tu n'es pas trop déçue de ne pas être allée les rejoindre?

Nicole se plaça sur le bord de son siège, courbant légèrement son dos vers l'avant, les jambes légèrement écartées, les coudes posés sur les genoux.

-J'apprécie tout particulièrement la compagnie que j'ai actuellement. Dit-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Waverly sentie son souffle se couper, son regard divaguant sur les lèvres de l'adjointe, elle s'humecta les lèvres. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle se leva:

-Je vais chercher un verre

Nicole sourit, fière de son effet.

Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée pensa Waverly. Alors qu'elle demanda un autre verre de quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort, elle fît cul et sec et en demanda un nouveau. Son verre à la main, elle se dirigea vers Nicole.

Lorsqu'elle s'assit en face de cette dernière, elle regarda l'adjointe qui sirotait son soft, encore une fois Waverly ne pût poser son regard autre part que sur les lèvres de la rousse, ses putains de lèvres pensa-t-elle...

En colère vis à vis de son attitude la brune se leva brusquement, et finit son verre.

-Tu peux me raccompagner?

Nicole fût surprise, mais acquiesça.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le chemin du retour chez les Earp était silencieux, Nicole ne sachant quoi dire face à cette situation qu'elle ne comprenait pas, Waverly regardant la route sans dire un mot.

La rousse s'arrêta, étant arrivée à destination. Lorsqu'elle coupa le moteur elle tenta d'entamer une discussion.

-Waverly, je ..

La brune la coupa d'un ton sec.

-Merci pour cette soirée Nicole.

Elle sortit de la voiture, sans adresser un quelque conque regard à la rousse qui l'a regardait rentrer chez elle sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain Wynonna rentra dans la chambre de Waverly inquiète de ne toujours pas la voir levé.

-Baby girl?

La plus jeune était assise dans son lit, l'air triste, dans le noir complet.

Wynonna ouvrit les volets, et s'assit aux côtés de sa sœur.

-Ça n'a pas été hier soir?

Waverly l'enlaça.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas été très sympa avec Nicole hier soir...

-Pourquoi ça?

-Eh bien, au début c'était très bien, après avoir été au cinéma nous avons même été boire un verre et...

Que s'était-il passé d'ailleurs pensa-t-elle? Elle s'était sentie comme... attirée par Nicole? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi encore maintenant. Peut-être à cause de l'alcool? A cause de sa pause avec Champ?

-... et j'ai complètement déraillé. Je ne lui ai plus adressé la parole de la soirée alors qu'elle avait été toujours bienveillante envers moi.

Brusquement Waverly se leva.

-Il faut que j'aille m'excuser!

-Baby girl, il est midi, Nicole n'est plus de service. Va la voir lundi.

Wynonna lui donna une légère tape sur le dos.

-Écoute, je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais je suis sûre que Nicole t'écoutera et t'excusera. Ou alors elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate.

Waverly fît un léger sourire à sa sœur.

-J'espère que tu as raison...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Durant l'après-midi la brune pensait à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir dire à l'adjointe. Elle verrait sur le coup pensa-t-elle.

N'ayant pas vu Rosita la veille, Waverly décida de passer chez elle.

-Waves! Comment vas-tu?

Rosita enlaça son amie, puis la laissa entrer.

-Alors Wynonna m'a dit que tu étais de sortie avec Nicole! Ça été?

Waverly ne savait pas si la rousse avait parlé à Rosita de ce qu'il s'était passé, ainsi elle espéra que non.

-Bien, très bien!

-Tant mieux, je suis contente que vous vous entendez bien!

Les deux femmes continuèrent de parler, s'expliquant le déroulement de leur semaine.

-Rosita... Je dois te parler de quelque chose. Expliqua-t-elle.

Elle regarda son amie.

-Je... Je n'ai pas quitté Champ. Dit-elle en baissant le regard.

Rosita prie les mains de son amie.

-Waves... Je m'en doutais un peu. Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas. Il veut que je lui laisse une chance.

-Encore?

-Il a l'air sincère! Je sais que Champ m'en a fait baver, mais depuis que je lui ai dis que j'avais besoin de temps il semble différent...

-Tu sais déjà ce que j'en pense en tout cas.

-Promets-moi de ne pas en parler à Wynonna! J'imagine déjà sa réaction!

-Très bien... Mais ne tarde pas à lui en parler! Souffla-t-elle.

-Je te le promets. Merci Rosie.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêta à partir de chez son amie, Waverly entendit:

-Et Waves! Ne reste pas avec ce garçon. Tu sais que tu mérites quelqu'un de mieux et pas une personne toxique comme lui.

La brune regarda son amie et s'en alla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les sœurs Earp avaient passé leur dimanche ensemble, regardant un film, et s'étaient amusées à critiquer la performance des acteurs.

Quand le lundi arriva, Waverly partit au travail la boule au ventre pensant à sa future confrontation avec Nicole.

La journée était passée vite, trop vite. Et avant même de pouvoir vraiment le remarquer, la brune se trouvait devant le poste.

-C'mon Waverly... Pensa-t-elle

Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains et entra.

Waverly avait tout de suite repéré la chevelure rousse de Nicole. Elle s'approcha doucement de l'adjointe, cette dernière tapait sur son ordinateur.

-Bonjour... Commença la brune.

-Je suis occupée pour le moment. Nicole avait répondu d'un ton sec, sans jeter un regard à la brune.

-Hum... Tu en as pour longtemps?

-Je ne sais pas.

Très bien, elle l'avait mérité pensa Waverly. Elle s'assit et attendit. 5 min, puis 10. Alors que l'adjointe ne lui avait toujours pas accordé un regard, la brune en eût assez. Elle passa de l'autre côté du comptoir, et se plaça à côté de Nicole.

-Tu n'es pas censée être là.

-Écoute, Nicole, je suis désolée d'accord?

La rousse leva enfin son regard sur la brune.

-Désolée à propos de quoi au juste?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

-Non justement.

-Je suis... Je suis désolée de t'avoir parlé de cette façon, de t'avoir ignoré sur la route. Je …

Waverly regarda l'adjointe droit dans les yeux.

-J'ai été stupide, alors que toi tu me faisais passé une excellente soirée. D'ailleurs ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi heureuse! Je ne sais ce qui m'a prit, mais je n'avais pas à me comporter comme ça avec toi.

-D'accord.

-Vraiment?

Nicole se leva.

-Tu veux que je revienne sur ma décision?

-Non!

L'adjointe rit.

-Écoute tu t'es excusée, et tu as assumé ce que tu avais fait. Même si je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui t'es passé par la tête, je ne vais pas t'éviter toute ma vie pour ça.

-Merci Nicole, vraiment. Sourit Waverly. Je t'avoue que moi-même je ne me comprends pas.

-Dis-moi est-ce-que... La brune inspira. Tu voudrais sortir mercredi soir?

-Tu ne vas pas me refaire le coup de vendredi soir si je dis oui? Répondit Nicole un sourire aux lèvres.

-Hey! Waverly donna un léger coup sur l'épaule de l'adjointe. Je t'assure que non, je voudrais juste me rattraper.

Nicole regarda la main de Waverly qui était restée posée sur son épaule, quand elle le remarqua cette dernière la retira brusquement, gênée.

-Alors je dis oui. Elle sourit à Waverly.

-Génial! 19H30 devant le Shorty's alors.

Sur ces mots elle s'en alla, ravie de s'être fait pardonnée.


	9. Chapitre 9: mais c'est une licorne!

_Enjoy à tous_

_#FIGHTFORWYNONNA_

* * *

CHAPITRE 9: Mais c'est une licorne!

Waverly retourna chez elle le sourire aux lèvres, sa sœur était dans la cuisine en train de dévorer un donut, après tout les bonnes habitudes ne se perdent pas.

-Wynonna! Comment a été ta journée?

-Moi bien. Je ne savais pas que le fait de me voir pouvait te rendre aussi heureuse. Qu'est-ce-qui se passe?

-Mercredi soir je suis de sortie avec Nicole.

-Oh ça va mieux entre vous?

-Comme tu peux le constater, oui.

-Je suis contente pour toi, je te l'avais dis. Alors où est-ce-que vous allez aller?

Waverly se maudit intérieurement. Elle n'avait pas pensé ça.

-Hum, eh bien... euh

-Vous n'avez qu'à aller aller à la foire, elle arrive demain soir.

-Tu es mon héroïne merci. La brune embrassa sa sœur sur la joue et prépara le repas.

OooOoOoOoOo

Waverly était heureuse de voir Nicole arriver devant le Shorty's.

-Bon alors quel est le programme? Demanda la rousse.

-Tu verras!

OooOoOoOoOo

-La foire de Purgatory...

-Oh non, tu n'aimes pas ça?

-Tu es au courant que je vais vouloir faire tout ce qu'il y a?

La brune regarda le visage de Nicole, cette dernière admirait les différentes attractions avec un large sourire, comme un enfant.

Waverly remercia mentalement sa sœur pour son idée qui avait l'air de plaire à l'officier.

Les jeunes femmes enchaînaient les attractions ainsi que les rires.

-Je découvre une nouvelle facette de toi tu sais. Commença Waverly

-Ah bon, laquelle?

-L'officier Nicole Haught est une véritable enfant.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Dit-elle en riant.

Son rire résonnait dans la tête de la brune, comme une douce symphonie.

-Oh mon dieu Nicole regarde!

-C'est une peluche

-Mais c'est une licorne!

Waverly était en train de s'émerveiller sur une licorne rose au stand de tir.

-Rappelle-moi qui tu traitais d'enfant déjà?

-Je... Ne te moque pas de moi... Dit-elle en faisant la moue.

Alors que la brune contemplait les différentes peluches aux autres stands, la rousse s'approcha de l'homme qui tenait celui avec la fameuse peluche, tout en tendant son argent.

-Bonsoir, je souhaite jouer pour la licorne.

L'homme prit l'argent et actionna les cibles qui se mirent en mouvement.

Nicole prit le fusil et n'eut aucun mal à viser toutes les cibles. L'homme lui tendit sa récompense.

L'adjointe rejoignit son amie et lui tendit la peluche.

-Ohhhhh Nicole!

-Tu peux remercier mon talent au tir.

Waverly contemplait sa licorne, elle s'approcha de Nicole et lui embrassa la joue.

-Merci beaucoup.

L'adjointe lui sourit, heureuse de ce contact.

Alors qu'elle venait de faire un tour dans les autos tamponneuses, la brune craqua pour une barbe à papa. Les deux femmes s'assirent pour pour que Waverly puisse savourer sa sucrerie.

-Alors, qu'est-ce-que tu veux faire après?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être la grande roue?

Alors que Nicole parlait, Waverly se mit de la barbe à papa sur le visage.

-Ah! J'adore la barbe à papa mais c'est impossible à manger convenablement.

L'adjointe rit, et regarda la brune qui était en train de s'essuyer la bouche tant bien que mal. Nicole remarqua que son amie en avait sur le coin de la bouche.

-Attends Waves.

Nicole se rapprocha de la brune, récupéra un bout de sucrerie à l'aide de son index puis le mit dans sa bouche, et suçota son doigt.

-J'aurai peut-être du m'en prendre une aussi finalement.

Le regard de Waverly resta bloquée sur les lèvres de l'officier, la brune sentit son cœur s'accélérer, et avala difficilement sa salive. Lorsqu'elle retrouva ses esprits, elle secoua sa tête, et regarda Nicole qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. L'adjointe haussait les sourcils, un sourire innocent sur le visage.

-Hum, tu disais donc? Demanda Waverly

-Un tour de grande roue pour finir la soirée?

-Oui faisons ça!

La brune, jeta à sa barbe à papa dans une poubelle non loin. Nicole la questionna du regard.

-Euh je n'ai plus faim

-Je vois... Dit-elle en riant.

Les deux femmes montèrent dans la cabine de la grande roue.

-J'ai passé une très bonne soirée Waves.

La brune sourit.

-Ça veut dire que je suis pardonnée?

-Ça veut dire que tu t'es bien rattrapée.

Soudain,Waverly s'agrippa aux poignées.

-Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi haut... Dit-elle non rassurée.

Nicole prit les mains de la brune pour la rassurer. Cette dernière la remercia du regard.

-Regarde la vue est magnifique!

La rousse admirait la vue, le sourire aux lèvres. Purgatory la nuit semblait si paisible.

-Oui magnifique c'est mot. Répondit l'autre femme.

Excepté que ce n'était pas vraiment la ville que la brune admirait...

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux? Du café? Demanda Waverly

-Oui s'il te plaît. Répondit Nicole

-Je te préviens le café de la bibliothèque n'est pas incroyable.

La brune servit une tasse à l'adjointe.

-Tu veux qu'on mange ensemble ce midi en ville? Je finis dans 10 min.

-Oui c'est une bonne idée. Sourit la rousse

Alors qu'elle était en train de classer des dossiers, Waverly vit Nicole se levait et déposer son café.

-C'est si affreux que ça?

L'adjointe fit le tour pour se retrouver au côté de la brune.

-Non, c'est juste que ce n'est pas ça que je veux.

Elle se rapprocha dangereusement de Waverly.

-Et qu'est-ce-que tu veux?

-Tu sais exactement ce que je veux.

L'adjointe était maintenant à quelques centimètres de la brune, cette dernière pouvait sentir sa respiration contre son visage.

Nicole regarda les lèvres de Waverly puis la regarda dans les yeux. La brune sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, et s'humidifia les lèvres.

-Toi

Brusquement Nicole écrasa ses lèvres contre celle de la brune. Waverly agrippa ses mains au col de l'adjointe, tout en répondant à son baiser. Elle sentit les mains de la rousse se poser sur ses hanches. Soudain Nicole s'écarta légèrement, regardant l'autre femme, et embrassa son cou, la brune gémit à ce contact, et plaça ses mains dans la chevelure rousse. Elle releva la tête de l'adjointe pour que cette dernière arrête sa douce torture, et reprit possession de ses lèvres le souffle court.

Waverly se réveilla en sursaut le cœur battant. Elle se toucha les lèvres du bout des doigts. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait rêvé de Nicole, surtout dans ses conditions. Elle ressentait donc quelque chose pour l'adjointe? Non ce n'était pas possible. La brune avait bien ressenti qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux, elle ne voulait juste pas l'admettre. Elle ne pouvait pas ressentir ça.

Waverly décida d'aller prendre une douche, après tout il allait bientôt être 6h30, et elle avait besoin de ses changer les idées.

Lorsqu'elle descendit elle croisa sa sœur.

-Hey baby girl, comment sa s'est passé hier avec Nicole? Je t'ai entendu rentrer tard.

Lorsque Wynonna avait prononcé le nom de l'adjointe, la brune se rappela de son rêve, ainsi elle se secoua la tête, se ressaisissant.

-Bien! Répondit-elle rapidement.

L'aînée regarda sa sœur d'un œil inquiet.

-Tu es sûre?

Waverly lui sourit et bailla.

-Oui, je pense que je suis juste fatiguée. Et toi, ta soirée?

-Rien d'extraordinaire. Ah oui, j'ai vu Rosita en sortant du travail d'ailleurs.

-Ah?

La plus jeune prit peur. Rosita avait-elle répété ce qu'elle lui avait à propos de Champ? Il fallait vraiment qu'elle parle à sa sœur.

-Elle avait l'air en forme. Mieux qu'à son anniversaire, en même temps ce n'était pas difficile. Ricana l'aînée

Waverly ne pouvait plus mentir à sa sœur, elle décida donc de lui dire la vérité.

-Wynonna, je …

-Baby girl il faut que j'aille me préparer on en parle plus tard d'accord?

Sur ces mots Wynonna monta, laissant Waverly frustrée de ne lui avoir toujours pas expliqué par rapport à Champ.

Soudain son téléphone sonna, elle répondit sans même regarder le nom du contact.

-Allo?

-Bonjour Waverly

Lorsqu'elle reconnu la voix de Champ, elle souffla.

-Champ... Bonjour.

-Est-ce-que je peux venir te chercher ce soir? Histoire que nous discutions.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que j'avais besoin de temps!

-Je sais. C'est juste que je ne t'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, j'aimerai juste qu'on se voit, même si ce n'est que pour quelques minutes.

Après tout, pourquoi pas? Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, la brune pouvait bien lui accorder ça pensa-t-elle.

-Très bien, mais si tu n'es pas là quand je sors je ne t'attendrai pas.

-A tout à l'heure ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle raccrocha, se demandant si elle avait bien fait.

* * *

_Bon alors, désolée pour cette fausse joie par rapport au Wayhaught, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçue, mais c'était mon petit côté sadique._

_J'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié ce chapitre!_


	10. Chapitre 10: tu es ma sœur!

_Désolée pour le temps que j'ai pris à mettre ce chapitre en ligne!_

_Au fait, nous l'avons fait, Wynonna Earp va avoir une saison 04! Je suis tellement heureuse ^^ C'est un #WIN4WYNONNA_

* * *

CHAPITRE 10: Tu es ma sœur!

Champ était là devant elle l'attendant, tout sourire.

-Heureuse de me voir?

-Ne me fait pas regretter le fait d'avoir dit oui.

-D'accord, oui. Viens allons nous-asseoir au niveau du parc.

Lorsque Waverly s'assit aux côtés de Champ, ce dernier tenta de lui prendre la main qu'elle retira aussitôt.

-Alors comment ça se passe à la bibliothèque?

-Ça va.

-Et avec ta sœur?

\- Ça va.

-Et toi comment tu te sens?

\- Ça va.

-Tu ne peux pas me répondre par autre chose?

Waverly le fusilla du regard.

-Tu devrais déjà être heureux que j'ai accepté de te voir!

-Si c'est pour me parler comme ça, pourquoi as-tu accepté?

-Je...

La brune ne savait pas, son esprit était beaucoup trop chamboulé en ce moment.

-Je ne sais pas. Finit-elle par répondre.

-Moi je vais te le dire. C'est parce qu'au fond de toi, tu sais que tu m'aimes.

Elle rit.

-Tu sembles bien sur de toi.

-Waverly, tu m'aimes, je t'aime.

Elle se leva prête à partir.

-Non Champ, tu m'as trop blessé, et je ne mérite pas ça.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Je suis prêt à attendre.

-Tu attendras longtemps.

Sur ces mots elle s'en alla.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

C'était enfin le dernier jour de la semaine, Wynonna se leva le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait hâte d'être à ce soir, comme tous les vendredis. Elle déjeuna, se prépara, embrassa sa sœur sur la joue et partit au travail.

-Prête à te prendre une raclée Earp?

Dolls était déjà là comme toujours.

-Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu viens aussi tôt.

-C'est une habitude chez moi.

Wynonna alla se changer dans les vestiaires, le premier entraînement commençait à 10h30, ainsi elle allait pouvoir s'échauffait avec Dolls pendant un bon moment avant de voir entrer les premiers élèves pour le cours du matin.

-Non

-Non

-Tes coups sont trop prévisibles Earp. Utilise ma force à ton avantage.

Wynonna était toujours mise au tapis par Dolls, comme toujours elle se relevait pour inverser la tendance, sans succès.

-Ne me donne pas de conseils que tu pourrais regretter plus tard partenaire.

Il lui sourit.

-Bon aller, stop, les premiers seront bientôt là.

-Tu as peur de perdre devant eux?

Wynonna s'approcha de Dolls, prête à enchaîner un mouvement. Avant qu'elle ne puisse lancer son attaque, l'homme recula.

-Plus tard Earp.

La brune souffla, et roula des yeux

-Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi sérieux?

-Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux le soit.

-Je suis sérieuse! …. Parfois.

Dolls la regarda en arquant un sourcil.

-Bon d'accord c'est plutôt rare...

A ces mots elle quitta le tatami.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La journée s'était bien passée. Wynonna avait décidé d'aller au Shorty's directement accompagnée de Dolls, Waverly l'avait prévenue qu'elle serait en retard.

Lorsque la plus jeune arriva, une heure plus tard, elle constata rapidement l'état de Wynonna et Rosita en riant:

-Je rêve ou vous ne tenez plus en place alors qu'il est à peine 21h?

-C'est à cause de Doc. Il leur a fait faire un concours de shot en pariant que Wynonna serait la première avec un mal de crane. Et... tu connais ta sœur, elle ne voulait pas laisser passer ça. Répondit Dolls.

-Et qui a gagné?

-C'est toujours en court.

-Eh bien je stoppe ce jeu stupide, je n'ai pas envie de finir à l'hôpital pour un coma éthylique.

Doc leva les bras.

-La dame à parlé.

-De toute façon j'allais gagner. Continua Wynonna.

-Tu rigoles? Tu as failli vomir! Répliqua Rosita.

-Dans tes rêves Rosie!

Alors que les deux femmes étaient en plein débat sur qui tenait le mieux l'alcool, Dolls demanda:

-Tu sais si Nicole vient Waverly?

La brune avait essayé de faire disparaître l'adjointe de sa tête, en vain.

-Je ne sais pas.

Elle ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de ce qu'elle ressentait. Une chose était sûre, elle ne voulait pas parler de l'adjointe.

Waverly devait bien se l'avouer, Nicole lui manquait; sa voix, son sourire, ses fossettes, son rire, la façon dont elle la regardait... La plus jeune se mit une claque mentale, il fallait qu'elle arrête son... obsession, si elle devait qualifier ça, pour la rousse.

-Je vais aux toilettes, je reviens. Expliqua la brune.

Elle avait besoin de se rafraîchir les idées.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu disais Dolls? Demanda Rosita.

-J'ai demandé à Waverly si elle savait si Nicole nous rejoignait ce soir. Répondit-il.

-Oh oui, elle va venir mais plus tard ne t'inquiète pas.

-Pourquoi, elle t'a tapé dans l'œil partenaire? Demanda Wynonna

L'homme se massa les tempes, l'air débité.

-Earp, rassure-moi c'est l'alcool qui parle, tu ne peux pas être sérieuse.

Rosita éclata de rire.

-Wynonna, Nicole est gay.

La brune fît une mine étonnée, réfléchissant.

-Tu ne l'avais vraiment pas compris avec ton jeu débile de la dernière fois? Demanda Dolls.

Wynonna s'enfonça dans le fond de sa chaise.

-Je pensais qu'elle avait essayé juste comme ça. Expliqua-t-elle d'un ton sérieux.

-Tu es incorrigible comme toujours. Répliqua Doc.

-Au moins elle ne sortira jamais avec des débiles comme ma sœur, Champ quoi.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle n'a toujours pas eu le courage de le quitter. Répondit Rosita.

Wynonna se retourna brusquement vers l'autre femme.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes?

-Eh bien, ils sont en pause et elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Elle pense lui donner une dernière chance. Elle ne te l'a pas dit?

-Non elle ne m'a rien dit...

C'est à ce moment que Waverly fît son retour à la table.

-Désolée j'avais besoin de me rafraîchir. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Comme tu avais besoin de me mentir? Répondit Wynonna.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu étais en pause avec cet abruti de Champ!

Waverly regarda Rosita, cette dernière la regardant d'un air désolé.

-Oh, elle n'était pas censée me le dire à ce que je vois. L'alcool aide.

-J'avais l'intention de te le dire...

-Bien sûr.

-Wynonna tu ne vas quand même pas te disputer avec moi juste pour Champ!

L'aînée se leva hors d'elle.

-Je m'en fous de ce con! Tu m'as menti! Et tu as préféré parler à Rosie plutôt à qu' à moi.

Elle se tourna vers Rosita.

-Désolée.

Waverly ne dit rien.

-Tu es ma sœur, on se parle de tous nos problèmes mais là tu as préféré me mentir!

-Wynonna, je suis désolée...

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?!

-Je ne sais pas!

L'aînée prit son manteau.

-Bien sûr, tu ne sais pas.

A ces mots, elle descendit les quelques marches du Shorty's et manqua de tomber.

-Où est-ce-que tu vas?

-J'ai besoin de sortir.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu ne tiens presque plus debout et il fait nuit.

Wynonna regarda sa sœur.

-Regarde-moi. Elle sortit.

Waverly prit son manteau, s'excusa auprès du groupe et partit à la recherche de sa sœur. Elle n'eut qu'à tourner la tête pour apercevoir Wynonna titubant dans une rue, complètement déserte, près de la route, non loin du Shorty's.

-Wynonna, ne soit pas stupide reviens. Écoute, rentrons en parler.

L'aînée traversa lentement la route en arrière afin de garder un regard sur Waverly.

-Je ne veux pas parler. A moins que tu aies des choses à me dire. Y-a-t-il d'autres choses que je ne sais pas? Je devrai peut-être demander à Rosita.

-Je suis désolée...

-Pas autant que m...

La brune ne pouvait pas voir la route, trop concentrée sur sa sœur, le noir complet n'aidant pas, elle ne vit pas la voiture arriver sur elle.

-WYNONNA!

La plus jeune avait crié d'horreur voyant sa sœur rouler quelques secondes sur le pare-brise de la voiture puis tomber par terre. Elle couru vers l'autre brune inconsciente et allongée par terre.

-Non! Non!

Waverly prit son téléphone et appela les secours. Il n'y avait personne pour pouvoir entendre les cris de la jeune Earp. Elle posa la tête de sa sœur sur ses genoux.

-Wynonna... Réveille-toi.

Elle resta là; pendant combien de temps elle ne le savait pas. Lorsque les secours arrivèrent, ils transportèrent l'autre femme toujours inconsciente. Waverly voulu venir pour l'accompagner jusque l'hôpital.

-C'est ma sœur! Cria-t-elle.

-Je suis désolé mais vous ne pouvez pas venir.

L'ambulancier regarda la jeune Earp d'un air désolé, il monta à l'arrière du véhicule, et ferma les portes. La voiture démarra laissant Waverly sur la route, son cœur battant à mille à l'heure.

Elle resta dehors, errant les rues, et se rapprocha finalement du Shorty's.

-Waverly?

La concernée leva les yeux, et reconnu Champ qui venait sûrement de sortir d'un bar non loin de là.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais dehors à une heure pareille? Demanda le garçon.

La brune éclata en sanglots, Champ se rapprocha d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras, Waverly posa sa tête contre le torse de ce dernier.

-Eh... qu'est-ce-qui se passe?

Elle ne répondit pas.

Le garçon caressa son dos doucement de ses doigts.

-Wynonna, elle...elle. Tout est de ma faute.

Champ se détacha de Waverly, il leva la tête de la brune qui était baissée, et balaya les larmes sur son visage.

-Waverly, écoute je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec ta sœur mais je suis sûre qu tu n'as rien à te reprocher d'accord?

La jeune Earp regarda Champ. Elle pensa alors à tout ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment: sa sœur venait d'avoir un accident, elle venait peut-être de perdre sa seule famille qui lui restait. Ses pensées divaguèrent vers Nicole, la brune avait tellement peur de ce qu'elle ressentait. Alors à cause de la peur et de la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait Waverly approcha son visage de celui de Champ, plaça ses mains sur le torse du garçon et l'embrassa.

La brune n'avait pas remarqué que non loin de là, une chevelure rousse les avait observé.

* * *

_Bon, j'espère que vous ne me détestez pas trop... _


End file.
